La unica razon
by Yeika14
Summary: No hay razones para quedarte, tal vez el muérdago te demuestre lo contrario.


**Bueno vengo con el Fic del intercambio en mi caso me toco Edna, espero que te guste y si no eres libre de asesinarme o lo que quieras, en fin no molesto mas. **

**A lo que vinimos **

La única razón

Era tarde ese día, se coloco la bufanda y ajusto su gorro sobre el castaño cabello, había quedado con sus amigos para celebrar antes de navidad. Al día siguiente todos lo pasarían con sus familias. Salir a comer un rato, intercambiar un par de regalos, ese era el plan para esa tarde.

Reviso por última vez que todo estuviera bien cerrado y asegurado. Se agacho y acaricio la cabeza de su perro Artemist y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Camino sujetando su bolso, y sintiendo los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer. Sonrió para sí misma al verlos, la nieve se veía hermosa al cubrir todo parecía un manto blanco.

- Uchiha –la voz de un pelirojo llego hasta sus oídos. Trato de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas con la bufanda, cuando recordó como la llamo.

- Kagami-kun hola, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Hikari –lo observo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento –menciono apenado con una mano en la nuca –deberíamos apurarnos e ir con los demás.

- Cierto –respondió sonriendo y comenzando a caminar al lado del pelirojo.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. El frio se hacía presente en el ambiente junto con las decoraciones. Hikari observaba a las parejas pasar y se preguntaba si ellos se verían igual.

- Ammm ¿Cómo has estado? –la pregunta del muchacho la saco del leve letargo en el que se encontraba.

- Un poco cansada con las cosas de la universidad pero bien, me alegra haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir con ustedes.

- La universidad ¿eh?

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar llegaron al metro. Subieron a toda prisa antes de que los vagones se cerraran. El vagón iba completamente repleto y no pudieron evitar quedar juntos, demasiado juntos.

- Sujétate bien Hikari –un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del chico o fue imaginación de Hikari. Mejor no empezar a sacar conclusiones.

- Eso hago Kagami-kun –o hacia hasta que el metro se sacudió brutalmente y ella se fue contra lo que tenía más cerca en este caso Kagami Taiga.

- ¿Estás bien? –asintió completamente sonrojada. La cabeza la tenia enterrada en el torso del moreno y no era que le molestara –quédate en esta posición, no sabemos en qué momento se vuelva a sacudir el metro así –y de esa manera fue que el rostro de Hikari alcanzo un nuevo color de rojo.

- Es aquí ¿verdad? –pregunto la chica sin que el color rojo abandonara su rostro, de hecho, no la había abandonado en todo el camino desde la estación hasta el lugar.

- Si –Kagami observaba el pequeño restaurante familiar decorado con temática navideña.

Entre risas y recuerdos se les había pasado la tarde y ya empezaba a caer la noche. Hace tanto que no se reunían los senpais ya iban por su segundo año de universidad. Seirin no fue lo mismo desde que ellos se fueron.

- Kagami-kun –el peli celeste nunca dejo su invisibilidad y aun ahora continuaba asustando a las personas con sus repentinas apariciones - ¿Qué piensas hacer con la universidad el próximo año?

- Estoy pensando terminarla en América.

- ¿América? –fue el grito colectivo de la mesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –se atrevió a preguntar Hikari.

- Técnicamente no tengo razones para no irme –al ver la cara de enojo de la mayoría se apresuro a aclarar –no me mal entiendan, nos separamos en distintas universidades y nos vemos pocas veces al año, yo podría venir en ocasiones especiales como ahora. Pero no tengo una razón para seguir estudiando aquí.

- Ya veo –Hikari bajo el rostro ocultándolo con mechones de su pelo.

- Sigues siendo un Bakagami –Riko miro con lastima a la pequeña, porque sabía lo que la chica sentía por ese idiota.

Kagami se disponía a reclamar –Cállate Bakagami.

- Fue un gusto verlos chicos –la sonrisa de Hikari era completamente fingida. Solo quería largarse rápido de allí y llorar –nos tenemos que reunir pronto.

- Igualmente –Riko se acerco a su oído –y no dejes que te afecte.

Hikari se dio la vuelta para retirarse y lo habría cumplido con éxito de no ser por la llamada de quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Espérame, vamos por el mismo camino –Kagami terminaba de despedirse de todos y camino hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Tienen que estar jodiendo –los ojos de Hikari se abrieron al máximo.

_REPETIMOS EL SERVICIO DEL METRO ESTARA TEMPORALMENTE CERRADO POR MANTENIMIENTO DE LAS VIAS._

- Es tarde, están locos o ¿qué?

Su suerte era una perra, primero escucha que la persona de la cual está enamorada se va a estudiar al extranjero y no tiene razones para quedarse y después queda atrapada con esa misma persona en el metro.

- Ya que, solo queda sentarse y esperar, mira ahí –Kagami señalo una pequeña banca oculta en la estación.

Los minutos pasaban y el silencio se volvía cada vez mas incomodo y Hikari estaba al borde del colapso.

- Sera extraño no verte en la universidad.

- Creo –murmuro con una mano en la nuca –eras la única que fue mi compañera.

- Pero no es como si fueras a desaparecer –comenzó a negar repetidas veces mientras su corazón se partía –podemos salir todos como hoy.

- Cierto –mostro su gran sonrisa. Y volvieron a quedar en silencio, no tenían nada de qué hablar.

- Mami, mami mira –un pequeño niño comenzó a señalarlos –están sentados bajo el muérdago.

- Es de mala educación señalar –la madre tomo al pequeño y se fue de ahí con rapidez.

- ¿Muérdago? –se volvieron a ver y al instante miraron el techo. Ahí colgaba el pequeño arreglo navideño.

- No es necesario si no quieres –Hikari cerró los ojos maldiciendo a su suerte una vez más en el día.

- Hikari –abrió los ojos al llamado y volteo la mirada. Solo sintió como unos cálidos labios, a pesar del frio, se posaban sobre los suyos. Tan rápido como llegaron se fueron –por la tradición.

- Idiota –murmuro bajito, su pobre corazón no podía con tanto, leves gotas saladas se asomaban por sus ojos –eres un idiota.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres un idiota deja de jugar así conmigo, no ves que estoy enamorada de ti –listo lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo correría antes de escuchar cómo era rechazada.

- Hikari –Kagami un poco shockeado por la confesión alcanzo a tomarla de la muñeca.

- Suéltame, que me dejes.

- No –y otra vez fue silenciada por los labios del pelirojo –me vas a escuchar, no creí que fuera correspondido por eso no voy a dejar que huyas.

- ¿Qué?

- También estoy enamorado de ti.

- Pero vas a regresar a América.

- No lo hare, no ahora que he encontrado la única razón para quedarme.

Y la volvió a besar.

**Chan, chan, chan y con ese termina este intento de fic, siento que sea tan corto TwT, pero mis neuronas se negaban a cooperar. En fin espero que te guste. Y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**


End file.
